Sonoko's Plan
by HopeGrace1290
Summary: Shinichi never thought he'd see the day when he becomes Sonoko's boyfriend. Despite the summary, it's MakotoxSonoko. One-shot.


"Ran, can I ask you a favour?" Suzuki Sonoko implored, her bluish green eyes shining beseechingly.

Mouri Ran eyed her suspiciously. An entreating Sonoko equaled to an up-to-no-good Sonoko.

"What is it?"

"It's no big deal, actually," Sonoko laughed nervously, "I just want to borrow Shinichi as my boyfriend for one day."

"WHAT?" Ran shrieked. Birds in close proximity took flight in terror.

"Calm down, Ran. I have no interest whatsoever in that deduction maniac. It's just that…" Sonoko faltered off, her head bowed. Ran's lips parted marginally, worry creeping in. She knew that even though Sonoko put on a happy-go-lucky façade when she dropped the bomb, it must had been something dire to invoke her into asking Shinichi to be her boyfriend for one day.

"What is it? Does this have something to do with Makoto-san?"

Sonoko turned away and tried to wipe away her tears inconspicuously to no avail. She pasted a smile on her face and turned around again.

"You bet!" she feigned a light tone. "That idiot is hopelessly hopeless. I made him a birthday dinner the other day and he only grabbed a few bites before running off somewhere again!"

"Err… So?"

"Ran, me! Suzuki Sonoko! I've never had to cook for myself my entire life and when I finally cook for him, he doesn't even appreciate it! He wasn't even willing to spend a few hours of his birthday with me… Sometimes I really do wonder whether he cares for me at all."

"Sonoko… But what does that have to do with Shinichi?"

"Well," Sonoko fidgeted uncomfortably, "I want to use him to make Makoto jealous."

"WHAT?"

"Please, Ran. I really want to test how he feels about me. Please…"

Glimmers of tears shone in Sonoko's eyes, and Ran felt herself softening.

"Fine. But I can't guarantee what Shinichi will say."

"Oh, I won't worry about that. He'll listen to whatever you say."

* * *

"What on earth did you say?" Shinichi spluttered, his breakfast flying out of his mouth in amazement.

"I said, I want you to be Sonoko's boyfriend for a day," Ran reiterated, tapping her foot impatiently.

Shinichi shot up from his chair and approached her, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Ran, are you sick?"

Ran pushed his hand away in exasperation. "No, Shinichi, I'm not. I'm asking for your assistance here. She really needs your help, you know."

"But why me?"

"Because," Ran started, "you both have no chemistry at all for each other. And you happen to be gorgeous, charming, well-off, famous and brilliant. You're the bachelor of the year!"

Shinichi pondered for a moment. "I won't argue on the last statement, but still…"

A crash was heard as Ran lodged her fist into the dining table. Shinichi knew immediately that the discussion was over.

"Whatever you say, Ran."

* * *

"Ok, play it cool, but at the same time pretend that you're head over heels in love with me," Sonoko instructed, straightening Shinichi's jacket and shirt. She herself was wearing a very becoming tube top and skirt in matching colours.

"Yes, milady," Shinichi mocked. A hand ran through his combed black hair edgily. "I still can't believe I'm doing this."

"Me neither. But do as I say, ok?"

Shinichi nodded in concession. He sighed. He had just been forced into attending the karate championship which Kyougoku Makoto would be competing in. His role? Sonoko's newest boyfriend.

For all his deductive skills, he never saw this day coming.

Half walking, half being dragged, he clambered into the Suzuki limousine with Sonoko. Together, they headed off towards the tournament, both wondering what the night was going to give them.

* * *

As soon as they reached the tournament, they found seats in the audience where the competitors could get a clear view of them. Which was exactly what Sonoko intended.

One match after another ensued, and there was no sign of Makoto anywhere. All this while, Shinichi had an arm swung around Sonoko's shoulders while they pretended to be engrossed in some intimate conversation. But enough was enough, Shinichi just about reached his limit.

"Where is he?" he ejaculated not the first time that evening.

The expression on Sonoko's face showed that she was torn between anxiety and annoyance. Mumbling to herself, she said, "He never misses a tourney…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Sonoko jolted up from her trance. "That jerk, he told me ages ago he joined this competition. He's even lying to me now, huh?"

Nonetheless, Shinichi's keen eyes spotted the trembling tears behind Sonoko's turquoise orbs.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation to this. Let's not jump to conclusions."

Sonoko inhaled raggedly, straightening from her seat. "I'm leaving!" she huffed.

"Wait! Listen," Shinichi halted her.

"… I hear that the karate champion Kyougoku Makoto is absent today," some audience behind them chattered.

"Yeah, and I come all the way here to see him."

"Well, you can't blame him, I hear that he can't come because he was sick."

_Sick?_ Sonoko started twiddling with her shirt hem subconsciously.

"If I'm not mistaken, he's staying in Beika Hospital for the time being."

"Come on, let's go!" Shinichi urged, tugging a dreamy Sonoko along.

"Go where?"

"Beika Hospital, of course!"

Sonoko pursed her lips. Despite herself, she was extremely concerned by what she just heard. Makoto, the person who would not even get checked when he was stabbed with a knife, staying in the hospital right now? It must had been a terrible illness. The very thought churned her internals.

The Suzuki limousine shot right up to Beika Hospital at Sonoko's command. She leaped out of the car, Shinichi trailing behind her. Soon, they found out that indeed there was a Kyougoku Makoto staying there.

"Why is he hospitalized?" Sonoko asked in consternation to the receptionist.

"He got food poisoning."

"Food poisoning?" Sonoko's eyes widened slightly as an inkling of revelation dawned upon her.

_Oh no… Can it be…_

Ignoring Shinichi beside her, she sprinted off towards Makoto's ward. Sure enough, he was lying there, hands behind his head, his countenance pallid in spite of his dark tan.

"Makoto…" Sonoko murmured. Makoto turned in surprise at her voice.

"Sonoko! I-I-"

"You got food poisoning from my cooking, didn't you? You bolted off without telling me the true reason why you left. Why?" Sonoko enquired, kneeling down beside his hospital bed.

Makoto ran a hand sheepishly through his hair. "I didn't want you to know… You exhausted so much energy into preparing the meal for me, how can I let you know?"

Tears cascaded down Sonoko's cheeks. "Makoto, you idiot! I'd rather you tell me, you know?"

Suddenly, Makoto noticed someone behind Sonoko.

"Hi," Shinichi said lamely, feeling rather self-conscious. Makoto's eyes appraised Shinichi's clothing and then Sonoko's.

"Matching garments…" Makoto mumbled.

"Aahh..." Sonoko exclaimed. "I can explain! Actually I thought… It was because… Uh… Um…"

"You found someone else?" Makoto asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"What, no!" both Shinichi and Sonoko yelled. There was a pause.

"I think I'll just leave," Shinichi finally shattered the silence. As quick as lightning, he was out of the room.

Makoto and Sonoko stared at each other. Sonoko lowered her eyes in embarrassment. "Actually, I thought you didn't care about me like I care about you. I thought you didn't want to spend your birthday with me. So I… I wanted to see what you really feel about me by making you jealous."

"Sonoko…"

"I know, I'm stupid! But I was really worried that you didn't like me anymore," Sonoko uttered, blushing furiously.

Makoto lifted her chin with his hand.

"You really are an idiot!" he admonished. "How can you think I don't like you? Sonoko, I love you. And don't you dare think otherwise!"

Sonoko's mouth fell agape in amazement. Makoto turned over and wiped the tears from Sonoko's face.

"I mean it," he accentuated, reddening inordinately.

"Makoto…"

Lips gravitated towards each other, finally meeting each other after so long. Sonoko grinned when they at last separated.

It was the best day of her life.


End file.
